


Christmas Time

by BewilderedSjipper



Series: Christmas Time [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen, M/M, Statue!Sips, There's a sad one and a happy one, happy holidays!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sjin's throwing a party at The Laughing Demon to celebrate Christmas but someone very near and dear to his heart is missing.. </p><p>Sips is a statue and Sjin's sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the really sad one. The next one is similar to this one but happy.

The Laughing Demon is full of friends both old and new, a pleasant escape for anyone from the the bitter cold outside. The demon the bar is named after watches angrily from behind reinforced glass. Ravs and MintyMinute take turns playing bartender as Xephos and I run around playing host. In between chatting up guests and making sure we have enough of everything, there is little time to think about the statue out front, all alone. 

It was Xephos' idea to throw a party on Christmas. I wasn't too keen on it right away, but Xeph brought up how good it would be for business and the farm, eventually talking me into it. We've been preparing this for weeks now: Xephos making and sending invitations to everyone, myself preparing food, calling up Ravs and Minty to see if they would offer their services, Xephos making sure everyone knew it was a war-free, weapon-free zone.. We even went so far as to call in a favor from Ridge, who made the farm 'Peaceful' for twenty-four hours. 

"Hey Sjin," Lalna walks over, sitting down next to me. "How's the farm?"

I shrug, not looking up from the glass of amber liquid in front of me. "'S fine," I slur. 

"Does Xeph know you've been drinking?" I hum, bringing the glass to my lips once more. It burns going down, and I welcome the feeling. 

"No? Maybe; dunno." I shrug, waving to Ravs. 

"Are you sure you want another one, Sjin? You've had quite a few already." I look up and glare at Ravs.

"It's my party, I can do whatever I want. And I want 'nother!" 

"Whatever you say," The Scott mutters, moving to get the bottle. "You know, you kinda remind me of Rythian? He would, on more than one occasion, come in and drink until he passed out on my counter." 

"Ah Rythian, he was a cool guy. A bit crazy, but a cool guy. Him and his little girly friend, Zoeya or something?" I shrug. "She was a bit weird too, talking to mushrooms and all that. Guess I can't say much, I talk to a statue." 

"What? You talk to statues?"

"No! Just Sipsy," I smile sadly.

I don't see the confused look Ravs gives Lalna, or how Lalna glances in my direction once before leaning over the counter. "Sips got abducted or something like that, and we found him on Mars, frozen."

Ravs nods, still looking mildly confused. "I guess if Zoeya can build a teleporter out of lapiz then Sips can become a statue."

"Zoeya built a teleporter? No way!" Lalna sits back and laughs. "I knew I was a good teacher."

I turn around in my seat, looking at everyone in the room. The HAT boys sit on the couch, being their loud, obnoxious selves. Lomadia and Nilesy sit with Nano and raise their glasses together over something. The small dwarf is passed out at one of the tables, his spaceman trying unsuccessfully to wake him. Even Parvis and Will seem to be having a good time, Parvis curled up under Strife's arm as they talk about whatever it is a blood mage and CEO could talk about. With the exception of Lalna sitting next to me instead of with his apprentice Nano, everyone has someone to call theirs. Even Rythian had Zoey. 

And I'm here alone, the other half of the dynamic duo sitting on a cart out in the cold, most likely covered in snow, alone. We're both alone. 

My body moves of its own accord, my legs carrying me through the crowd of people and to the door. 

Just before I reach the door though, Xephos calls my name. "Sjin! Hey, where are you off to, friend?"

"I- I just need to be alone for a bit, okay?"

A look of understanding and sympathy crosses his face, and he nods. "At least put on a jacket and a hat. It's a bit chilly out."

I nod and let Xephos bundle me up like a mother would a child before letting them go outside to play, making me wear a scarf and gloves as well. "I'll come check on you later, m'kay? Don't worry about the party. Just- take as long as you need, friend."

A faint smile tugs at my cheeks. "Thanks Xeph."

"Don't worry about it, friend."

I turn and walk out the door, the heat being sapped out of my body as I step outside, sinking slightly in the snow. It's not as bad as I thought it would be, cold but not unbearable. 

My boots crunch against the snow, light from The Laughing Demon quickly fading as I walk by the bee area. The farmhouse is partially lit up, Chilli Wowas a beacon sat on top of the hill. 

There's enough light coming from the farmhouse so I can see Sips standing on the cart with the blanket I put around his shoulders earlier still wrapped around him. 

Crunching through the snow, my hands are stuffed deep in my pockets. "Hey Sipsy," I look up at the statue when I get close. "Figured you wouldn't want to be alone on Christmas. I know I wouldn't."

I climb up onto the cart and sit down next to him, leaning against the cold stone. "Do you remember that christmas song we made, Sipsy?" I wait for a response that doesn't come. 

I sit in silence for a while, watching snow fall to the ground. Then, quietly, my voice breaking, I start to sing: "Pool boys in the interview chamber choir, / Were singing 'Sips Co, Hooray!' / And the dirt was shipping out, / For Christmas day....."

Tears pool in my eyes but I blink them away. Sips and I sit in silence; I have nothing to say. 

~..`~.

"Hey Ridge? Ridge!" I call, standing in the cellar of the Laughing Demon. 

The Demi-God appears in a blaze of golden smoke, smiling down at me. "Well hello, Lewis. How can I be of service?"

"Uh, I need everyone to leave." 

He frowns slightly. "Why? What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "Nothing important. It would just be nice if you could teleport everyone home."

He nods, coming and wrapping his arms around me. I rest my head on his shoulder, putting my arms around him. "Do you want me to teleport you home as well?"

He presses a kiss to my temple, and I sigh contently. "I don't want Sjin to be alone."

He hums. "You know he's gonna figure it out, eventually."

"I know."

"And when he does-"

"Ridge-"

"Xeph-"

"Hey- uh, oh! Am I interrupting?" We turn to look at Nilesy, standing just inside the doorway. "I'm so sorry, I'll just be going."

"No! You aren't interrupting," I say, stepping away from Ridgedog. "Whatcha need, Nilesy?"

"It's just- Ravs and Lalna are arguing a lot, and -"

We go upstairs and sort everything out, ending the party. Ridge teleports people home, most people living too far away to walk. I lock up the bar and head outside, my boots crunching in the snow.

Sjin sits on the cart, leaning against Sips. He doesn't look up as I approach him, not seeming to notice me until I call out to him. "Sjin? Hey, let's go inside. It's a bit chilly out."

He stares at me with glazed-over eyes, allowing me to take his hand and lead him inside. 

Once inside I take off my boots and hang my jacket up, turning to help Sjin with his garments. I look up at him, see him staring at nothing, when I notice he's.. singing?

"Pool boys in the interview chamber choir, were singing 'Sips Co, Hooray!" His voice breaks, but he continues to sing. "And the dirt was shipping out, for Christmas day..."

I think back to when they made that song, how Sjin had come home from the first farm he started to spend it with Sips. I feel a sharp stab of guilt knowing we, myself and a few Yoglab employees, un-thawed Sips long ago but didn't say anything. Instead, I helped him start up a new Sips Co with a Japanese company, secretly selling dirt to people under a new name. 

"Friend? Hey, are you okay?" He doesn’t reply, choosing instead to continue singing. I slowly start helping him take off his winter stuff.

"Okay, you take your boots off and I'll start putting this stuff away; can you do that?" Sjin nods ever so slightly. Turning away to put everything in the closet, more concerned with the snow that is getting all over the floor, I don't hear the front door open and close. It's only when I turn around and Sjin is nowhere to be seen, no tracks on the bright green carpet to tell me he's wandered further into the house, that I realize he's gone back outside. 

"Fuckin' hell," I mutter, grabbing the jacket I just hung up and quickly sliding it on. 

Rushing out the door, knowing it's way too cold to be outside without any sort of protection, I'm not at all surprised to see him on the cart next to the statue. He's clinging to it like it's his only source of life, his arms wrapped around Sips' middle. "He doesn't deserve to be alone! I won't leave him alone! It's Christmas, Xeph! Christmas!"

Puffs of white air appear in front of my face to accompany the sigh I let out. "We can bring him inside; get him settled in the living room." 

He stares at me for a moment before a smile lights up his face. "Serious?" 

Nodding, I rush out to the cart. "Yea. Now hurry up, before you get frostbite."

We get Sips inside and set him on the ground next to the couch, Sjin curling up on the couch as close to the statue as he can, all wrapped up in a blanket. "I'll make some tea to help warm up, yea?"

Sjin doesn't see to hear me, preoccupied with the new fixture in the living room. Putting the kettle on the stove, I pretend I don't hear Sjin talking to Sips, ignoring the sharp stab of pain in my gut or the wave of sadness that comes with knowing Sips has no interest in seeing Sjin again.


End file.
